A Part Of Me
by yure-chan
Summary: Rukawa is suffering from leukemia.He broke off with Hana so that he would not suffer with him.However,Hana is back and he gives Rukawa his bone marrow in an attempt to save him.Will Rukawa survive?Please R&R.......


A Part of Me  
  
Author: Yureko Fujikawa  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Characters: SD characs, and some self input characters  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. I'm only using the characters for entertainment purpose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa nestled deep into his lover's arms. He sighed. 'This is too good to be true.'  
  
It has been half a year since Rukawa and Sakuragi has gotten together. And they are still going fast. Nothing could bring them away from one another. Rukawa snuggled deeper as Sakuragi pulled him into a tighter embrace.  
  
'We will be together forever.' Rukawa thought with a small smile. Or at least that was what he thought until something happens, which change their lives forever.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayou, Kaede!" Sakuragi smiled and planted a kiss on Rukawa's cheek. He walked into the dining area with his lover and both settled down for their breakfast.  
  
"Kaede, you are dressed up. You are going somewhere? You didn't tell me!" Sakuragi pouted. Rukawa sighed.  
  
"Ayako nee-chan called this morning and asks me to go to her house for a while."  
  
"What time will you be back?"  
  
"I promise I'll come back soon. I have to go." With that, Rukawa gave Sakuragi a light kiss and left the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ayako nee-chan!" Rukawa greeted when he reached the Shohoku team manageress's house.  
  
"Kaede-kun, please come in."  
  
"What's the matter?" Rukawa looked at his cousin as she settled down in front of him.  
  
"For goodness sake, Kaede! Your sister has been trying to get you!" Ayako frowned. Rukawa arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Imouto-chan? What's up?" Rukawa asked quietly.  
  
"She's coming to Kanagawa. She seems in a fluster over the phone. But she's arriving this afternoon."  
  
"Hontou ka? Well..... I'll go and fetch her then." Rukawa gave a small smile. Ayako nodded slightly.  
  
"I have to go, nee-chan." Rukawa stood up and was about to walk to the door when a wave of dizziness hit him. And before he knew it, darkness engulfed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes. He has been getting all these dizzy spells lately. This was not the first time he had fainted. But he had adamantly refused to visit the doctors about this for reasons unknown.  
  
"He's awake!" Rukawa heard a familiar voice. He looked up weakly and saw two ladies standing by his bedside.  
  
"Aniki, are you alright?" One of the girls knelt down beside his bed.  
  
"Naomi? You've arrived." Rukawa clutched his head. Naomi frowned.  
  
"Aya nee-chan, did the doctor say anything?" Naomi asked quietly. Ayako shook her head.  
  
"The report is not out yet."  
  
"Hontou ka....?" Naomi's voice trailed off. Ayako looked at her strangely. But both were startled when Rukawa tried getting out of his bed.  
  
"Kaede, what are you trying to do?"  
  
"I want to go home. Hana is waiting for me." Rukawa adamantly refused to get back to bed.  
  
"You have to wait, young man! The doctor is still doing some check-ups for you." Ayako frowned.  
  
"They don't have to anymore." Naomi said quietly. Her brother and cousin stared at her.  
  
"What did you say, Naomi?" Ayako looked at her, bewildered.  
  
"That's the reason I'm back in Kanagawa. Aniki, remembered you visited us in America last month?"  
  
Rukawa nodded, looking at his sister.  
  
"And you fainted during one of our outdoor trips and we sent you to the hospital?"  
  
Rukawa nodded again. He frowned slightly. He had thought that it was due to the hot weather.  
  
"The medical report is out. And I took the first flight back to Kanagawa to tell you the results of the check-ups......." Ayako frowned. This was definitely not that simple after all.  
  
"Aniki, the report says that you have leukemia." Naomi choked on the words as she held back her tears. Ayako gasped. Rukawa looked at her blankly.  
  
"Say that again....." Rukawa could not believe what he was hearing. Naomi simply handed her brother the report.  
  
"The doctor says it could be due to hereditary. Okaa-san has leukemia as well......."  
  
Rukawa flipped through the report and after reading it, he threw it on the ground. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I can't believe this........"  
  
"What else did the doctor say, Naomi?" Ayako asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"Aniki's condition is quite severe...... If the right bone marrow is not found soon, he will not live past three months........" Naomi sobbed quietly. Ayako was silent.  
  
After a moment, Rukawa finally looked up.  
  
"I need your help, nee-chan. And yours too, Naomi."  
  
"Kaede-kun, whatever you have in mind, just say it. We'll help you as best as we can."  
  
"Don't tell Hana about this."  
  
"Kaede, but why?"  
  
"I want to break up with him. It's better for me to go through this alone rather than have him suffer with me. If I break up with him now, when I die, at least he would have gotten over me and not feel the pain that much."  
  
"Aniki, otou-san has already searched through all the hospitals. We will find the right marrow soon." Naomi tried to encourage her brother. But Rukawa shook his head.  
  
"My blood type is too rare." Then he turned to his sister. "I need your help too, imouto." Naomi nodded quietly. She respected her brother's decision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa trudged home that night. The moment he opened the door to his residence, someone pounced on him.  
  
"Kaede, where have you been the whole day?" Sakuragi was impatient, as he clings on to his boyfriend.  
  
Rukawa peeled the fingers off his arms and look at Sakuragi who was staring at him, bewildered.  
  
"Sakuragi, I have something to tell you." Sakuragi frowned when he realized that his boyfriend had just addressed him by his surname.  
  
"Let's break up!" Sakuragi stared at Rukawa, shocked.  
  
"Demo...... Why?"  
  
"No reason. I just find we are no longer compatible."  
  
"What do you mean, Kaede? Everything was still fine this morning."  
  
"Not now. My girlfriend is back." The sentence caught Sakuragi by surprised. He never knew his Kaede had a girlfriend.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You never mentioned about this girlfriend before!"  
  
"We have broken up before due to some differences. I did not find it worth mentioning. But now she's back, all our differences are resolved. We are back together again."  
  
Anger blinded Sakuragi. He punched Rukawa.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? What did you treat me as? A substitute?" Sakuragi was so angry that he failed to hear the hurt behind all those words the Rukawa said.  
  
"I did love you before. But not anymore." Rukawa held back the tears as he felt his heart being torn apart.  
  
"Fine then, Rukawa Kaede! We are through!" Sakuragi stormed out of the house. Then he saw a girl standing by the door, which he assumes is Rukawa's girlfriend. He growled and ran off into the night.  
  
Naomi closed the door.  
  
"Did you think you did the right thing, aniki?"  
  
"I don't know." Rukawa at that moment felt that he was no longer alive, now that his one and only love was gone. He trudged up to his room.  
  
"Remember to go to Shohoku tomorrow, Naomi." With that, Rukawa left a quiet Naomi standing at the staircase landing.  
  
'Gomen nasai, aniki. I shouldn't have come back with this news at all.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Shohoku basketball team was practicing as usual. However, Miyagi senses something was wrong. He just could not place his finger on the problem.  
  
"Senpai, do you realize that there's something wrong today?" Miyagi grabbed Mitsui just as he was running after a ball. Mitsui scowled.  
  
"Yes there is!"  
  
"You sense it too? What is it?" Miyagi asked, excited.  
  
"I don't have to sense it. I can SEE it. The one thing that is wrong is you, Miyagi! Why did you cling on to me for? Can't you see I'm running after the ball?" Mitsui asked, irritated.  
  
"No! I don't mean that! Can you feel there's some kind of angry atmosphere between Rukawa and Sakuragi?"  
  
"You sense it too?" Mitsui and Miyagi turned their heads and saw the vice- captain looking at them.  
  
"I didn't realize it..... Hmm...... And I thought they are supposed to be lovers?" Mitsui tapped his fingers on his chin.  
  
"Rukawa, your girlfriend is looking for you." Ayako called out. Everyone's jaw dropped as Rukawa walked over to a girl standing at the gym's entrance. Ayako sighed mentally.  
  
A while later, Rukawa went back to join in the game as the girl settled down beside Ayako.  
  
"Nee-chan, did I do well?" Naomi asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, you did. Looks like everyone is convinced you are his girlfriend." Ayako smiled.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to do this. You should have seen aniki. He was so broken-hearted last night." Naomi sighed. Ayako patted her.  
  
"It would have to be done sooner or later." Ayako comforted the girl. Naomi nodded quietly as tears clouded her vision yet again.  
  
The game went on. However, there was a question hanging in the air. What happened to Rukawa and Sakuragi? Everyone was silent when they realized that there was no way they would get an answer.  
  
"How are things between you and Ken?" Ayako looked at her cousin. Naomi blushed slightly at the mention of her boyfriend.  
  
"Aa...... Everything is fine between us." Naomi smiled.  
  
"He's here for an exchange program, isn't he?" Ayako asked. Naomi nodded.  
  
"Have you met up with him yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Maybe soon. With aniki's illness, I don't think I will enjoy myself either." Ayako nodded sympathetically. Then the sound of whistle could be heard as the game came to an end.  
  
Everyone went to the side bench to take a rest. Rukawa walked towards Ayako and Naomi. However, he had barely taken a few steps when he fainted, to the shock of everyone.  
  
"Kaede!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naomi-san, I'm afraid that Rukawa-san cannot play anymore vigorous sports for the time being, until he finds a suitable marrow. His condition has worsen." The doctor said quietly. Naomi nodded.  
  
"Wakatta....... Anou, isha, could you please keep my brother's illness a secret? I don't want his friends to know about it." The doctor nodded.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was waiting impatiently outside the doctor's office. When Naomi came out, everyone crowded around her.  
  
"What did the doctor say, Naomi?" Ayako eyed the girl nervously.  
  
"Kaede's fine. He just needs ample rest. And he can't play any vigorous sports for the time being. But he will be able to join you guys soon." Naomi announced, keeping her voice steady. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Alright! We'll go and pay Rukawa a visit now." Everyone trouped over to the hospital room where Rukawa was. Sakuragi was lingering behind the group.  
  
When the group finally disappeared from sight, Naomi broke down completely.  
  
"What did the doctor exactly say, Mi-chan?" Ayako, who had stayed with Naomi, asked worriedly.  
  
"Nee-chan, aniki's condition has worsened. He needs to find a bone marrow soon, or else he won't live long." Naomi choked, tears flowing down from her eyes. Ayako hugged the girl and tried to soothe her down.  
  
'Kami-sama, Kaede-kun is too young to die. Please save him!' Ayako prayed silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been a week since Rukawa has been admitted into hospital. His sister had him transferred to a private room. Practice in Shohoku basketball team went on as usual, but without Rukawa. Everyone was starting to miss his presence, even though he was always quiet.  
  
"I wonder how Rukawa is now......" Kogure said as he, Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako walked home.  
  
"Hey guys! Isn't that Rukawa's girlfriend?" Miyagi pointed to someone standing a distance from them.  
  
"It is...... And who's that beside her?" Mitsui frowned as he saw a man standing beside Naomi and holding her hands. Ayako gulped.  
  
"Nani??! She's cheating on Rukawa!" Miyagi was shocked as he watched the man lean down and kisses Naomi.  
  
"How dare her!" Mitsui saw red. But before he and Miyagi could go forward to confront her, Ayako stopped them.  
  
"Matte, boys!" Ayako paled.  
  
"Aya-chan? Aren't you going to confront her with us? She's cheating on Rukawa!" Miyagi was angry.  
  
"Rukawa is your cousin, Ayako. You have the right to find out what's going on." Kogure said quietly. Ayako was getting exasperated. Even Kogure was on the guys' side.  
  
"No, you don't understand!" Ayako was near to tears. She recognized the guy with Naomi. He was Ken, Naomi's boyfriend.  
  
"Ayako, are you hiding something from us?" Kogure looked at the flabbergasted girl.  
  
"Aya-chan, you are hiding something from us?"  
  
"What is it?" Mitsui demanded. Ayako sighed. She knew someday, the secret would be out.  
  
"If you are not going to tell us, then we will confront her then!" Mitsui threatened to go forward. Ayako stopped him.  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you."  
  
As the four settled down at Danny's, Ayako eyed everyone seriously.  
  
"No one is to leak out what I'm going to say. If anyone else knows about this, I swear, I'll leave Shohoku and never come back. And I'll never forgive anyone of you." Ayako was serious. The others nodded a serious expression on their faces.  
  
"That guy with Naomi just now, is her boyfriend." Ayako started. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Naomi is not Rukawa's girlfriend. Naomi's surname is also Rukawa. Rukawa Naomi. She is Rukawa's sister." The three boys looked at Ayako, shocked.  
  
"But....... Why then? He tricks Sakuragi!" Miyagi spluttered. Ayako nodded, looking grim.  
  
"What is his reason?" Kogure asked softly. Mitsui was shocked.  
  
"Aniki has hereditary leukemia." Ayako turned and saw Naomi standing behind her.  
  
"Naomi?"  
  
"I know you saw me just now. Nothing can be kept a secret forever. I just don't want you guys to go around telling everyone what happen. Can u promise me that?" Naomi looked at them pleadingly.  
  
"Naomi-san, you can tell us everything. We promise we won't breathe a word." Kogure coaxed. Naomi took a seat in front of them.  
  
"Aniki is suffering from leukemia. We are searching for a suitable bone marrow. But it's not that easy since aniki's blood is a rare type. He doesn't have long to live. That's why he wants to break off with Sakuragi- san to prevent further heartache. He would rather Sakuragi-san hate him now than suffer from a broken heart when aniki leaves." Naomi's tears were flowing down from her eyes. Everyone was silent as they digested what they had just heard.  
  
Nobody realize that someone else was listening to their conversation from the other table. And that someone else took off the moment he heard the news.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuragi entered the hospital room, watching as Rukawa lay on the bed, paler than before. He hated the boy that was lying sick before his eyes. He hated him for hurting him. But he loved him too, so much that he could not bear the pain of seeing him suffering.  
  
"Kaede, why did you choose to leave me?" Sakuragi asked quietly. "Am I not good enough for you?"  
  
He looked at the boy. He did not understand why Rukawa choose to hurt him so badly. He brushed the hair away from Rukawa's pale face and caresses his cheeks.  
  
"I love you so much, Kae-chan." Sakuragi gave a sad smile as he leaned down and gave Rukawa a soft kiss on his lips. Then picking up his bag, he took one last glance at the boy he loved so much. The boy with eyes as blue as sapphire, hair as dark as sin and body as pale and white as ivory. He sighed. Then he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you find Hanamichi?" Yohei asked the Sakuragi guntai. All of them shook their heads, panting.  
  
"We've searched all his favorite hang-outs. But he's not there."  
  
"He isn't at home either. Where can he be?" Yohei frowned. He was getting impatient.  
  
"Hi Yohei! What are you guys doing here?" Yohei turned and say Haruko smiling at them.  
  
"Haruko, did you see Hanamichi anywhere?"  
  
"Yes, I saw him a moment ago. He was heading for the train station. He said something about going to Hokkaido."  
  
"Thanks Haruko!" Yohei ran off, leaving a surprised Haruko standing there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hanamichi!" Sakuragi turned his head as he was about to board the train. He saw his best friend running towards him.  
  
"You cannot leave, Hanamichi! He needs you!" Yohei panted.  
  
"What are you saying, Yohei?" Sakuragi looked at his friend strangely as Yohei tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Look here, Yohei! I need to go now. This is the last train." Sakuragi got ready to board the train again. But Yohei held on to him.  
  
"You can't leave Hanamichi. Rukawa needs you now. He still loves you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's all a hoax! Rukawa has no girlfriend at all!" Yohei was getting exasperated. Sakuragi looked at him, confused.  
  
"I overheard them talking at Danny's just now. Ayako, Rukawa's so-called girlfriend and three of your team mates. That girl, Naomi, is not Rukawa's girlfriend. She is Rukawa's sister."  
  
"You are lying!"  
  
"He's right, Sakuragi-san!" Yohei and Sakuragi turned their heads and saw Naomi standing behind them with Ayako.  
  
Naomi closed her eyes. 'It's time to tell him.'  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
They stepped out of Danny's still confused and shock over the news. Then they saw the Sakuragi guntai discussing about Rukawa's situation. It was then Naomi realized that they were not the only ones who knew about Rukawa's situation anymore.  
  
"What is this you are saying, Takamiya?" Ayako asked when she heard them talking about Rukawa suffering from leukemia.  
  
"I don't know. This is what Yohei told us. He said he heard you guys talking about it. And he's off to tell Sakuragi."  
  
"Shimatta!" Miyagi smacked his forehead.  
  
Naomi's cell phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Naomi-san? Your brother's condition has worsened. We need you right here immediately! He has to undergo some operation now!"  
  
Naomi hung up and looked pale. Ayako looked at her.  
  
"Aniki's condition has worsened. The doctor needs me to go over."  
  
"Then go! What are you standing here for?"  
  
"No! I shouldn't be the one there."  
  
"What are you talking about, Naomi?" Ayako looked at her cousin, thinking she has gone mad.  
  
"Aniki needs someone else more than he needs me. I'm not going to let aniki suffers anymore for the matters of the heart."  
  
Turning to the guntai, she asked, "Where is Sakuragi-san?"  
  
~~End of flashback~~  
  
"Sakuragi-san, I am not aniki's girlfriend. He is my brother. It is not a joke. My name is Rukawa Naomi. He broke off with you, hoping that you would hate him, so that when he dies, you would not be so upset. Aniki is suffering from hereditary leukemia and also from a broken heart. There's nothing we can do about the leukemia, except hoping that there would be a suitable marrow. But I'm sure you can do something about the broken heart." Naomi smiled.  
  
"He needs you right now, Sakuragi! He's going to undergo an operation. We don't have much time to waste. Time is running out."  
  
Sakuragi did not say a word. Then he looked at them. "Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the hospital and dashed up to the room where Rukawa was in.  
  
"What took you so long, Naomi-san? You have to sign the papers. The surgeons will explain to you more." The doctor ushered Naomi and Ayako into the office.  
  
Sakuragi entered the room. Rukawa was awake. When he saw Sakuragi, he turned away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was icy cold. However, Sakuragi refused to turn away. He sat down beside the bed and touched Rukawa's hand.  
  
"I'm here to wait for your recovery."  
  
Rukawa turned to look at him, surprised. Sakuragi pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"I know everything." Sakuragi whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.  
  
"No, you don't! You shouldn't be here wasting your time, Hana....." Rukawa returned the hug.  
  
"I don't find it a waste of time. Every minute with you is precious, Kaede." Sakuragi pulled back and planted a soft feathery kiss on Rukawa's lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll wait for you, Kaede. I'll wait for you to come out from the operating theatre." Sakuragi promised, holding on tight to his boyfriend's hand. Rukawa nodded.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, aniki." Naomi smiled. Rukawa looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Arigatou, Mi-chan."  
  
As Rukawa entered the room, Sakuragi turned and walked off.  
  
"Where are you going, Sakuragi?"  
  
Sakuragi smiled. "To find Kaede the suitable bone marrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuragi may be dense. But he was smart enough to know that he might be the right donor to help his Kaede.  
  
"Anou....... I would like to speak to Rukawa Kaede's doctor please."  
  
As Sakuragi sat down in the office with the doctor, he stated clearly what he was there for.  
  
"Are you sure, Sakuragi-san?"  
  
"I'm very sure. I want to donate my bone marrow to Kaede."  
  
"Fine. But you would have to undergo a series of tests before we can be certain that it is really suitable for Rukawa-san."  
  
Sakuragi nodded his head and the doctor, together with the nurse brought him to the examination room to undergo all the tests.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sakuragi-san. The report will be out in a week's time. And then, we will know whether you are the suitable donor." Sakuragi thanked the doctor as well and walked back to Rukawa's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The report was out in a week. And it proves that Sakuragi was the right donor. Everyone almost shouted for joy while the surgeons fixed a date for the operation to take place, which is to be in two days time.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa are going into the operating theatre. Everyone crowded around them.  
  
"Ganbaru, aniki! And you too, Sakuragi-san!" Naomi smiled. The two boys held each other's hands firmly.  
  
"We will wait for you here." Ayako assured.  
  
"Rukawa, we know you will pull it through." Fujima gave him a assuring pat.  
  
"All the best." Sendoh wished before they were wheeled into the theatre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been six hours since they entered the room. Naomi was near to tears. Just moments ago, the surgeons had reported that there were some complications and that Rukawa almost could not make it. Haruko and Ayako were praying fervently. Kogure was fidgeting in his seat. Mitsui, Miyagi and Yohei were pacing up and down. Sendoh and Fujima, Rukawa's childhood friends are there to support as well. From time to time, they were trying to comfort Naomi. The rest of the Shohoku team was nervously waiting in their seats.  
  
Finally, what seems like eternity to them, the door opened. And the surgeons came out. Rukawa and Sakuragi are wheeled out as well.  
  
"Naomi-san, it's a success." The surgeon smiled. Naomi finally breath out in relief.  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
"The patients need their rest now. We are going to keep Rukawa-san under observation just in case there are some other complications." Naomi nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been a month since the operation. Rukawa and Sakuragi have been discharged. Rukawa still has to go back for his frequent check-ups.  
  
Everyone gathered at the airport to send Naomi off.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Mi-chan." Ayako smiled as Naomi hugged her.  
  
"Hai, nee-chan!" Then she turned to Sakuragi.  
  
"Take care of my aniki, Sakuragi-kun. He may be pretty stubborn at times. But just give in to him, will you?" Naomi winked. Sakuragi laughed.  
  
"Be careful on your way home, Mi-chan! And send my regards to otou-san." Rukawa hugged his younger sister.  
  
"Hai, aniki! Please take care of yourself." Naomi smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm off! But I'll come back soon for my exchange program." Naomi laughed and bid everyone farewell. Then she left.  
  
"Well, let's go back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuragi lay in bed that night, with Rukawa in his arms.  
  
"What makes you go for that operation, Hana?" Rukawa could not resist asking. Sakuragi chuckled.  
  
"You, Kaede. And for a very simple reason also. I don't want you to leave me anymore. And now, you can't because you are bound by me."  
  
Rukawa looked at him curiously.  
  
"You have my bone marrow, Kaede. You are a part of me. I won't allow you to leave anymore." Sakuragi smiled and leaned down. Their lips met and soon, they were engaged in a passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouth, satisfying their burning desire.  
  
And nothing matters to the two, as long as they are together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I tried writing a angst. Oh well...... But I guess I still can't stand sad endings after all. So, in the end, it ended as another RuHanaRu romance. Oh well..... I'll give angst another shot the next time round.  
  
Sendoh: Where's my SenRu, Yure-chan?  
  
Yureko: Anou... It's on the way, Akira.  
  
Sendoh *pouts*: Oh.......  
  
Yureko: But anyway, don't you think Hana and Kaede make a cute couple?  
  
Sendoh: Yare yare!  
  
Yureko: You are jealous.  
  
Sendoh: Am not! I have Hiro-kun. *beams and hugs a Koshino plushie*  
  
Yureko: Oh sure! You have fun with your Hiro-kun PLUSHIE! I have a date with Kenji-kun.  
  
Sendoh *pouts*: What about me?  
  
Yureko: I thought you are satisfied with that? *points to plushie*  
  
Sendoh *throws plushie to one side*: Yure-chan, I would appreciate if it's really Hiro-kun.  
  
Yureko: Yare yare! Just come along, Akira! *exits the room with Sendoh* 


End file.
